


Little Red Riding Hood

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: I am not giving you a genealogical tree. That bogs things down, so read on





	1. Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/pseuds/JSottri](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FJSottri%2Fpseuds%2FJSottri), [JSottri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/gifts).



Prince Adam Louis Henri Joseph de Bourbon, Prince of Condé, Duke of Bourbon paced around his room. Margaret Marie Constance de Bourbon; his sole surviving child, was to meet a new suitor. A suitor unlikely any other. Princess Arabella Ruby 'the Bearwolf' of Arendelle was the daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Merida Stuart of DunBroch, a branch of the former Scottish royal family the Stuart and a Highlander Clan. King George III of Great Britain still had issues with the Highlanders, almost a century after their last major victory. Arabella was a powerful enchantress, like her parents. Queen Elsa possessed the angelic power to create cold and bring it to life. She could even remove it or create weather made of snow, ice and cold water. Princess Merida could transform people into various animals. Together they were a formidable force.

Their daughter; whose nickname was after the legendary Coronian hero Beowolf; was said to have the power to change from human to bear to wolf. She was a descendant of the enchantress Austrian Queen Snow White and her demon fairy bride Maleficent. Who knew what she was capable of with such power? But the biggest issue was whether this would pose a threat to the Duchy. Newly crowned Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte was at war with Corona, Denmark, England, Arendelle, the Southern Isles/Faroe Islands (despite being in the North) and Spain. As a result of his recent conquest of King Henri Leopold and Queen Cinderella Netherlands, he had a base to invade Britain and Arendelle, especially in the city of Bruges and Antwerp. If Emperor Napoleon objected, the marriage could cause massive issue. 

Adam feared the powerful Emperor who was famous for his many victories. Adam had barely survived the bloodletting of the Terror. He wasn't going to take any great risks. But the death of 4 of his children, the year before, had left him with little option. His wife the brave Princess Isabelle 'Belle' had not recovered from their loss. Now his youngest daughter was the last heir he had left for his family. Thankfully now that Salic Law was abolished by the Revolution, inheritance remained possible. But who knows what would happen, with Arabella Ruby as his daughter's potential spouse? Still it wasn't like there were many options. His past as a monstrous beast frightened off any other potential suitor. "Please let my daughter be happy!" he prayed once more to the angels. Outside he could see his Head of the Household Richard 'Chip' Radcliffe greeted someone in a royal carriage with the dual crests of Arendelle and DunBroch. "She is here!" thought Adam as he turned to leave the room.


	2. Cue the Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have included a picture of Ruby, below. Think of her with a Steven Universe Ruby on his belly button (same as Steven).
> 
> http://atlantisthelostempire.wikia.com/wiki/Helga_Sinclair?file=Helga.jpg  
> http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby

He had gone by many names before: Morgoth, Chernabog, Vaatu, Utaava, Hexxus, Darkseid. All were Avatars of his true self: Evil Destructus, Demonic Angel of Evil and Destruction. And his powers were greatly reduced. His avatars had drained him of power as his hold on the various multiverses was failing. Now his influence in the D Multiverse was failing due to a new threat. Princess Arabella Ruby 'the Bearwolf' of Arendelle. The Bearwolf was different to all the enemies he had ever faced. She had been blessed by Korra, Avatar of the angel Raava. She had gained the powers of a Ruby Gem, when she accidentally slid into the universe of Utaava. How she had healed and merged with that gem and gained Ruby powers, he still didn't know. But she was a huge threat to his hold on the D Multiverse, after she destroyed Chernabog. Now only Emperor Napoleon, a descendant of one of Emperor Charles' bastards, remained to keep his influence on that Multiverse.

He wasn't about to surrender any further holds of any further Multiverses. He still had wounds from a personal confrontation with the Archangels Michaelle and Gabrielle. The Grand Princess and Princess of Angels had deeply threatened him as they always had. Now with their daughter Aurielle and Michaelle's sister Raphaelle; they threatened his influence across the various Multiverses. He needed to destroy the Bearwolf and thus weaken the Archangels. If only his minion the Horned King was still around. He needed Napoleon now more than ever. Until he found a new minion. Somewhere, anywhere and soon!

Napoleon felt pride as he sat in Copenhagen's chief palace. Denmark had been conquered and now Arendelle was ripe for the picking. After Arendelle fell, Corona would follow. Then Alexander's Empire would be no match for him. Already he controlled Prussia, Italy, France, the Rhine, the Netherlands, Portugal and Northern Spain. But the disaster at Trafalgar and the near defeat at Battle of Fuentes de Oñoro, had made Spain critical for war against Britain. Hated Britain, the Grand Prize. Wherever he went, first that damn dead Nelson's Royal Navy and then Viscount Wellington had frustrated him. But if he took Arendelle, the path to his Northern and Eastern foes would open. Then Britain would finally fall, unable to save first Spain, then itself. If only Josephine, his late Empress, could see him. Since her death 5 years ago in childbirth at the advanced age of 43; life seemed meaningless. He still had his firstborn son Napoleon Henri and his newborn son Napoleon Francois from Marie; but it changed nothing. All that mattered was conquest. And conquer, he would as he planned the next site of his attack. The Arendelle capital of Kristiansand-Arendelle. Since the Royal family was currently in Trondheim; they would be unable to defend it; provided he moved fast!

Arabella felt pride as she entered the Palace of the Princes of Conde. Long had she dreamed of one day meeting the enchanting Marie. Finally she would be with the one whose painting had induced such a flame inside her. It had been difficult in getting here as the Emperor's Grande Armee was so powerful. Much of what had been her ancestors Snow White and Maleficent's land had been taken by him. "Are you sure, you will be ok; sweetie?" asked Aunt Anna, Grand Chancellor of Arendelle and Denmark. Following the death of their cousin, Frederick VI of Denmark; Anna was guardian of Caroline and Vilhelmine Marie; the surviving Princesses. The newly crowned Christian VIII in exile named Anna as his Grand Chancellor. "I will be fine, Aunt Anna. This is what I have been waiting for!"


End file.
